


Strange Love

by livixbobbiex



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Get a room you two, Getting Together, Karma and Nagisa are cute boyfriends, M/M, Making Out In Public, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: How Karma and Nagisa first begun their romantic relationship, up until how they eventually lost their virginity to each other.Picks up immediately after canon.(the only underage scene happens in the second chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everybody! Specifically to Cathleen, as this is her gift from me, but to all of you too. 
> 
> The title comes from Strange Love - Halsey

It was weird, the adjustment from ‘kun’ to nothing. Nagisa frequently found himself messing up following the fight between he and Karma, regularly having to stop himself half way through the honorific. Aside from a small bit of embarrassment at getting it wrong again, whenever he remembered, Nagisa found himself smiling. He’d experienced a similar feeling before, right at the start of their friendship, like a kind of burst in his heart whenever Karma looked in his direction. Nagisa wasn’t so easily effected anymore, but that didn’t stop the butterflies whenever he was reminded that he and Karma were close finally.

Once the barrier of polite address was dropped, everything else slowly came crashing down around it. Despite living in opposite directions from school, Karma walked home with him every day, continuing their conversation from the classroom up until the last moment, even if it meant he had to take a longer train back alone. He also never asked or made any attempt to visit Nagisa’s apartment. Although he had actually been there before, Nagisa was thankful of the silent respect, not wanting to make his life at home unnecessarily harder.

They were more comfortable just hanging out too, since they’d publicly declared their close friendship. Before, Nagisa had been almost determined to come up with some reason for them to spend time together, but since that whole incident he found himself texting Karma with requests to meet up over even the smallest of things such as a magazine he was interested in buying. It got to the point they barely spent free time without each other. Perhaps it was all a bit too much too soon, after so much restraint, but Karma had become one of his best friends.

And then Korosensei died. With how busy they got with graduation, and then all of the drama that came with the government and their bounty for the assassination, immediately starting high school, nobody had much time to grieve. In a sense, that almost helped matters. Some members of 3E, such as Nagisa, found that the easiest way to move on, to be sad in small chunks. By the time the summer break came, and their lives slowed down, the hole left by their old teacher’s death seemed less gaping. Except for Karma.

Nagisa and Karma still met up regularly. The class still had an active group chat on LINE, but they didn’t have as many reunions. Although Nagisa had at least been decently successful at making new friends at high school, having Karma around was comforting in the very least, and he still very much considered them best friends. But without something to keep his mind occupied, there was a slip in Karma.

It started with less laughter. Karma was one of the few people Nagisa allowed to tease him freely, and whilst it was usually his favourite pastime, Karma seemed to have lost all interest in it. He only nodded, perhaps with a small quirk to the lips, whenever Nagisa commented on something. Using the senses he’d developed, Nagisa could tell that he just wasn’t as alert or awake as he usually was, and it was almost disconcerting.

The final straw came when Karma showed up outside the sushi place they were meeting up at, half an hour late and knuckles bloody, with a limp to his stride to match. Nagisa deflated at the mere sight of him. Was he a bad friend to let this continue for so long, for not catching it sooner? He’d thought Karma had put the violence behind him, reserved for only the situations he truly needed it. But apparently not.

“Yo, Nagisa,” Karma said casually with a slight smirk, like he didn’t have a bloodied lip.

Before he could continue his greeting, Nagisa gripped his wrist. “Karma, follow me.”

Nagisa himself wasn’t sure where the boldness had come from, the ability to give Karma, of all people, _orders_. If Karma had been more himself, he would have easily manoeuvred his way out of Nagisa’s grip, demanding to know where he was being led. But no, Karma just silently followed him down two streets, like he’d given up on arguments, or worse, himself.

When they arrived at the right floor of the apartment building, Nagisa had to stand on his tip toes, digging around underneath an old plant pot for the spare key. Eventually his fingers clasped it, and he slotted it into the door, turning it victoriously. Stepping into the completely new environment seemed to snap Karma out of his daze at least, as he glanced around the room. Nagisa left him to stand there, instead going straight over to the kitchen cabinet where the first aid items were kept.

“Where are we?” He finally asked.

Nagisa turned and smiled softly, bandages and antiseptic wipe in his hands. “My dad’s new apartment.”

Karma frowned. “I thought your parents were getting back together.”

“They are,” Nagisa replied wistfully. “But they didn’t want to jump straight back into it, so dad rented a new place closer to us. He should be at work right now.”

“Oh,” Karma looked down at his hand.

Whether Karma was going to act like himself again or not, Nagisa kept his positive smile plastered on his face. “Come over here,” he motioned, sitting down on the sofa. The apartment had a kind of catalogue feel, like his dad had just walked into a pre-decorated room and copied it exactly. Because he hadn’t personalised the room, Nagisa held out hope that his family would be properly reunited sooner rather than later. For now at least, the space was convenient.

Like a lost puppy, Karma offered his hand. Nagisa had seem him fight, and knew very well what pain he could handle, but he cradled it as softly as he could manage in his own hands. Karma watched him with rapt attention as Nagisa dabbed some cotton wool in the antibacterial fluid. Squeezing his hand just a tiny bit, he began to clean the wound.

Karma hissed, yanking his hand away. It was almost comical. Nagisa had seen him take hits plain to the face without even flinching, yet he was reacting so harshly to the barest of stings? He reached out for his hand again, meeting Karma’s eyes.

“You have to let me clean it,” he stated neutrally.

Breathing heavily, Karma looked away. “Hurts.” He said it so pathetically, so un-Karma like, it was painful to hear.

“What if it got infected and I had to chop your arm off?”

“That’s not how it wo-“ He cut himself off with another hiss, squeezing his eyes shut.

Nagisa ignored his protests after that, focusing on cleaning the wound. Once Karma had suffered enough it seemed, he wrapped his knuckles expertly with a bandage, recalling the lessons Karasuma had gone over such an important skill. Once Karma stopped complaining and fidgeting, he was mostly silent as Nagisa worked. Once he was done with his hands, which were by far the worst, he moved on, patching up every scratch he could find with a plaster.

When he reached the cut just above Karma’s lip, Nagisa finally considered that the action was a little too intimate for what was normal between friends. Regardless, he was just filled with the urge to make sure Karma was okay, and to take care of him. Karma winced as Nagisa cleaned the wound, but didn’t comment about their closeness.

“Almost done,” Nagisa promised softly. He stopped dabbing, but didn’t move his hand, practically cupping the other’s cheek. “Karma,” he swallowed, “what happened?”

Karma turned his cheek, rejecting the touch. “There was a fight. The other guys looked worse. You know me, Nagisa.”

Nagisa wanted to protest that no, he didn’t feel like he did know Karma at all. But he didn’t, and pressed his lips together instead. He hated when Karma fell too deep into his self-destructive ways. He needed to make him listen.

“Korosensei wouldn’t approve of it. You don’t need to act out like this.”

He physically jerked. “He’s dead. What does it matter what he thinks?”

Nagisa sighed. “Now that he’s gone, it’s all we can do to honour hi-“ He cut himself off, deciding that Karma wasn’t ready to listen to the truth like that yet. Instead, he shifted his weight, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Karma didn’t return it, but Nagisa could feel his body soften, his armour falling off.

“Karma,” Nagisa said, practically whispering into his ear. “I know that you’re hurting just like the rest of us. And I know that you won’t admit that you are, but… people care about you. I care about you.”

Slowly, Karma’s arms wound around Nagisa’s back, pressing him closer. He didn’t say anything, instead choosing to steady his breathing. Nagisa just squeezed him tighter, now he knew that all Karma needed was explicit comfort and reassurance. They held each other for minutes, the mutual touch calming them both down, until Nagisa finally pulled away.

“Now,” Nagisa said gently, “let me finish patching you up.” He reached for the final plaster, sealing the wound.

Karma sat up a little, grabbing a hold of the hand that was resting on his cheek. For once, Nagisa couldn’t properly register what was happening, because suddenly Karma was _kissing_ him, square on the mouth. He pulled away almost as quickly as it had begun, leaving the kiss chaste and sweet. On instinct, Nagisa’s lips were still responding, and he felt himself lean to recapture the kiss. Of all things, he hadn’t expected Karma’s lips to be _soft_.

“ _Nagisa_ ,” Karma broke the kiss and muttered, full of vulnerability.

Somehow, Nagisa knew they were going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird, the adjustment from ‘this is my friend, Akabane Karma’ to ‘this is my boyfriend, Akabane Karma’. Naturally Nagisa found himself elated whenever he had to introduce Karma as his boyfriend, and even months later the excitement hadn’t faded. Though they had turned the affection down a little for a meet up with their old classmates, they were pretty open about the relationship when it came to current friendships.

Surprisingly, Nagisa’s parents hadn’t protested much at all about the relationship. Nagisa had been a nervous wreck before telling his mother, but some stuttering later, he was filled with relief. Once he mentioned Karma’s grades at least, any problem they had with it faded. In one sense, it couldn’t have gone better, and it was great that he didn’t have to sneak around behind their backs. However, that also meant that a strict five inch rule and no closed doors, aside from a brief hug on entry and exit. Not that it had ever bothered Nagisa really, it wasn’t like they were the _most_ hot and heavy couple.

Until they went on one date, at least. It was nothing particularly over the top, just ice cream and a short walk. However, both he and Karma seemed to be in a particularly good mood. Despite exams steadily approaching, the evidence of autumn turning into winter brightened their spirits, and they’d spent a good ten minutes seeing who could kick the most fallen leafs. Karma had surprised him outside his high school, and after a quick text to his mother with the excuse of studying at the library, they’d gone on their way.

“Nagisa chan~,” Karma commented as Nagisa performed a particularly well timed foot sweep on a large pile. “that’s cheating.”

Nagisa stiffened. “Don’t call me chan. I’m not a girl.”

Ignoring him, Karma draped himself over his body. “But it’s cute!”

Nagisa tried to push him off. “I’m not cute!”

“But Nagisa~” Karma pouted.

“You’re the cute one, keeping your face like that,” he scoffed.

“You think I’m cute?” Karma’s voice lowered.

He practically yelped. “That’s not what I meant!”

“But it’s what you said~”

Nagisa launched himself. They were walking through a park, so he pushed them away from the path, the momentum causing the two of them to collapse hard onto the grass. Karma quickly blinked away the shock of such a savage attack, continuing the light mood. His laughter rang out, unfairly one of the best sounds Nagisa had ever heard, chest heaving up and down where it was pressed against Nagisa’s.

“Okay,” Karma patted him lightly on the back. “You win.”

The mood was getting to him, because Nagisa didn’t shift his pin. “What do I win?”

Beneath him, Karma just smiled brightly, wove his hand in Nagisa’s hair, and tugged him down for a kiss. Nagisa instantly melted into it, smiling against his lips. A fulfilling sense of calm washed over him, like the two of them were in their own little bubble away from the rest of the world. Though, even Karma wouldn’t deepen a kiss so exposed in public, despite how much he usually clung to Nagisa, and how much Nagisa might want him to.

Instead, his grip softened, and the broke apart. Nagisa was still filled to the brim with joy, but it suddenly felt like they were only scratching the surface. Before anybody around them could get too judgemental, Nagisa moved off him, and Karma helped him to his feet. The mood had definitely shifted as they resumed the walk. They were mostly silent, but a different kind of silence to either awkward or comfortable. He felt on edge.

Hand in hand, they buzzed into Nagisa’s building, and made towards the stairwell. Instead of going straight for the fifth floor, where Nagisa lived, Karma stopped their pace. Before Nagisa could question him, his boyfriend glanced the premises, and swiftly pushed him up against the wall. He was resuming the earlier kiss before Nagisa had much of a chance to react, pressing their bodies together. Once his brain had caught up, Nagisa responded as he usually would, tip toeing and wrapping his arms around Karma’s neck. It seemed Karma was somewhat annoyed about the surprise attack earlier, because he was pulling out everything. He’d never kissed Nagisa like _that_. In fact, the last time Nagisa had seen him kiss in such a way, it had scored him a position in the top five of Bitch Sensei’s class.

But Nagisa had scored first. He easily matched Karma’s pace, allowing him to take him apart and returning the favour. Feeling Karma begin to sink into him completely, Nagisa reluctantly broke off the kiss, gasping for air and suddenly dizzy. There was a look in Karma’s eyes that he couldn’t place. It was predatory for sure, but not in the way Karma tended to look at those he was about to beat up. Nothing about it made Nagisa feel scared, strangely enough. He picked himself back up again, reclaiming Karma’s lips.

Despite the passion of the actual kiss, neither of them were moving much, simply clutching on top each other in aims of keeping upright. It wasn’t much like a fight, though. Kissing Karma like this was like _expression_. Nagisa needed more. At the same time, he could barely breathe, so consumed and surrounded by everything that Karma was.

It was actually Karma who broke it off, probably out of necessity, though he didn’t release Nagisa from his grip even slightly. Instead, the kisses moved incessantly from the corner of his mouth to his jawline, continuing their hot trail down his neck. At the same time, Karma finally moved one of his hands, trailing the curves of Nagisa’s body as he begun to suck and nip at the flesh of Nagisa’s throat. He had never felt so helpless like this before. He’d never thought of his neck as a particularly sensitive area, but Karma’s teeth scraping up its length were turning his body into jelly and all he wanted to do was whine. Nagisa tilted his head back, almost desperate to give Karma more access. His hand moved lower down, which tickled immensely.

“Karma,” Nagisa said through his laughter, “you’re going to leave a mark like that.”

Though Karma did stop sucking on the flesh of his neck, he panted into it, appearing dazed. They’d made out before, but it hadn’t been this intense. The relationship was still fresh, and it wasn’t like they had the day to day privacy for extended make out sessions. He also had to remember that whilst they were alone, they weren’t in as totally private place. Though the idea of getting caught churned a bit of sick excitement within him, he wasn’t quite ready to deal with the consequences.

Despite being pinned almost flat against the wall behind them, Nagisa managed to squirm his way out as Karma caught his breath, and looked towards the stairs. Karma nodded, and took the prompt of his hand to follow him back to Nagisa’s actual home. If his mother asked, Nagisa would just say they ran into each other and studied for a bit or something. By the time they reached his front door, they’d both calmed down considerably.

“I’m home!” Nagisa called out from habit. There was no sign of his mother calling back out to him, though. That was weird. Nagisa had stayed out an extra couple of hours and she should definitely be home by then. He checked his phone, which he’d turned to silent during their date, only to find a couple of messages explaining that she had decided to visit some friends, and wouldn’t be back until six. Nagisa looked at the clock… 5:34

“My mum says she’s out,” Nagisa said carefully.

Karma visibly swallowed. “She is?”

“Mmhmm,” he replied “For another half an hour.”

The remainder of their conversation took place exclusively through their eyes as they both came to the conclusion of what half an hour alone together could mean. When they did, it was like they simply un-paused the kiss from before, practically leaping into each other’s arms. The positioning was a lot harder though, without a wall to support his weight, Nagisa was either straining his neck or wobbling.

Karma agreed, detaching them slightly. “You’re too short.”

Knowing not to take the comment offensively, Nagisa looked up at him. “You grow too fast.”

Something dangerous glinted in Karma’s eyes, like he had a plan. Bending down to kiss Nagisa again, his hands went straight to his ass, causing Nagisa’s eyes to fly open in surprise. With the way that this had been building up, it wasn’t as if the thought hadn’t crossed his mind, but he hadn’t expected it to be so abrupt. But then Karma squeezed him with purpose, and Nagisa caught up with the message. Making use of all the tactics for jumping he’d learnt, he sprung up, supported by Karma’s grip, until he was high off the ground, legs wrapped around his hips.

Immediately, Nagisa could tell it would take a lot of effort to hold the position for too long, already feeling a strain on his core. Ignoring that though, the position kept them level in height. It was strange to kiss Karma from that angle, having grown so used to tilting his chin up. Clinging to him, Nagisa tensed to resist moaning. Now that he had his legs spread around Karma, another problem was starting to make itself known, pressing against his stomach.

He barely even noticed he was being carried to his own bedroom until he heard the door, a little preoccupied as his mind raced with questions about how far they were going to take this. At least they were well practiced in kissing. This was completely new territory, he assumed for the both of them. Rather ungracefully, he was dropped onto the bed, landing awkwardly on his elbow. Karma followed the momentum, continuing to kiss him until he was lying flat.

They should probably have a conversation, Nagisa thought, as they paused in their kiss again. Karma lying on top of him, flustered and on his bed, it turned out was not at all an unwelcome situation. But Nagisa was a little frightened, trembling and out of his depth. There was a slight hesitance in Karma’s gaze that Nagisa read to give the same conclusion. They were getting carried away and neither one of them knew where to go from it.

But whilst Nagisa was getting ready to push him off, agree to be sensible about this, Karma flickered in challenge. It was typical of them really; Nagisa preferred to take a step back from a problem, whilst Karma often went head on and thought on his feet. His hand drifted to the top button of Nagisa’s school uniform (much more restrictive than the middle school one), but hesitated.

Karma flushed. “Nagi-“

Suddenly, Nagisa didn’t care _what_ he did, if he could make Karma blush like that again. “It’s okay,” he said firmly.

Sucking in a breath, Karma undid his buttons. It felt more intimate than he’d ever expected, to have somebody else strip off his clothes. Such a mundane activity he barely even thought about instantly made him squirm, like they were actually bothering him in being so close to his skin. Once the entire shirt was undone, Nagisa stretched a little, revealing a strip of skin from his chest to his hips. Karma looked at him like some sort of science experiment, full of concentration. Nagisa was about to snap him out of it, when Karma just dove in, kissing the spot where his neck met his chest.

Nagisa tried his best to remain still, but all of a sudden all the nerves on his body had come alight. Karma kissed his way down the gap that had open, so light that it drove Nagisa crazy with sensitivity. He just couldn’t stop squirming, simultaneously wanting both more and less sensation. Putting himself so freely at his mercy didn’t come naturally for Nagisa, having never experienced it in that way before. Suddenly, as Karma had slid down his body far enough that he’d run out of skin, Nagisa felt like he’d barely experienced _anything_.

“Nagisa,” Karma said, his tone at least pretty level. “How far?”

His heart raced. A part of him wanted to play it safe, pull Karma back up and kiss him. An even bigger part, however, wanted more, wanted to tug him _down_. Nagisa realised how heavy his breathing had become, and inhaled slowly, making his mind up.

“As much as you want,” he finally got out, and then swallowed in slight apprehension that he’d just given one of the most sadistic people he _knew_ the consent to do whatever he wanted with his body. Perhaps Nagisa was stupid, blinded by his own hormones, but he knew on some deep level that he could trust Karma.

Karma kissed the skin just above his trousers, knocking Nagisa’s head back into the daze of sensitivity for long enough that he barely noticed them being unbuttoned and slid off, left only in his underwear from the waist down. This made his excitement _incredibly_ obvious, and Karma didn’t hesitate to grind it with his palm. Instantly, Nagisa gasped and had to bite down on his lip hard. Even with the thin layer of clothes blocking them, it felt nothing like his own hand. His body betrayed him, arching back up into it to get some of that contact again.

Apparently enjoying that reaction, Karma tugged his underwear down, and just stared. It was edging on uncomfortable. Nagisa hadn’t ever thought of his dick as _that_ weird, though he never really spent time looking at that many and- whatever thought he had was cut off by Karma running his hand up his length slowly, delicately tracing around the head before slipping across it. Nagisa had never been touched like that before, so torturously and carefully, and he was sure he could have sobbed. Though he had _that_ much self control left in him, he couldn’t stop his thighs from shaking in response to the new sensation, and his erection to twitch of its own accord.

Giving Nagisa the same concentrated look he usually wore when solving a difficult maths equation, he repeated the action, which quickly became true torture. He _needed_ friction, or anything that would stop his desperate writhing. Karma hadn’t even been doing it for a full minute, and Nagisa was so close to actually begging him to touch him firmer and faster.

In the end, he didn’t have to, because with another dangerous glint in Karma’s eye, he ducked his head down and sucked the tip of Nagisa’s erection into his mouth. Nagisa’s mouth flew open in the shock of it, leaving the cry from the sensation of it to ring out, loud and clear. Easily, this was the best he’d ever physically felt. His load moan only encouraged Karma, who took him down deeper swiftly, almost completely to the base. And _wow_. Everything felt so hot.

When he started moving properly, it felt like his lips, so soft and wet, were everywhere at once. After the teasing from earlier, this felt purely overwhelming. Nagisa had been unable to snap his mouth shut, so every breathy moan couldn’t be helped as Karma swiftly took him apart. His toes curled tightly, and his hands gripped into the bed sheets in a desperate attempt to ground himself. Other than that, he was completely boneless. His eyes squeezed tightly shut, the view of Karma’s head bobbing between his legs proving to be too much.

“Ka… ru… ma…” Nagisa called out between moans, in response to Karma running his tongue up the underside of his cock. “ _Close_.”

Perhaps he would have cared more about Karma reducing him to a babbling mess within minutes, especially as he really hadn’t touched him all that much. But it just felt so good, so intoxicating that he couldn’t care about any kind of embarrassment. His lower body was tightening in a coil, and he just needed it to come undone. With every swipe of Karma’s tongue, it became obvious that that need was about to become fulfilled.

“ _Karma_ ,” he gritted his teeth again in warning. One of his hands flew down, curling in his hair.

Finally getting the message, Karma pulled off, and only had to pump him twice before Nagisa’s back was arching off the mattress and he was coming hard. He’d never really been that vocal before, save for a very rare light whine or too, but he found himself letting out a sort of moan/squeak as his body tensed and released, shivers rolling through his limbs. Karma stroked him through it just enough, releasing him before he got too hypersensitive.

Nagisa slumped, out of breath, turned to mush, and just about ready to sleep for a thousand years. It was only the distinct sound of Karma wiping his hand off, which – _oh god_ – was covered in his cum, that knocked him out of it. The polite thing to do was to reciprocate, surely? He didn’t even know if he had the energy after being so blown away, but he was going to try at least, pushing his body up a little.

Before either of them could say anything, the distinct sound of the door opening cut through the silence. “I’m home, Nagisa!”

Even if the position they were in _wasn’t_ incriminating (which it was), she’d be mad at him for being home alone with Karma anyway. Especially, he realised, because he’d told her he was busy _studying_. On auto drive, he pulled his underwear back up, hopping out of bed.

“Welcome home!” He called back, voice raspy.

Karma, luckily completely dressed, seemed to get the message, quickly extracting himself onto the balcony. He made for Nagisa’s balcony, and once it became clear his mother wasn’t about to come into his room, Nagisa followed him outside. Karma didn’t seem too bothered by it, looking over the edge of the building to plan his escape route.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Karma said casually, before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Nagisa’s mouth, and leaping over the edge.

Nagisa was about to collapse, but he’d never felt luckier.


	3. Chapter 3

It was weird, being in love with Akabane Karma. He’d only bought him a birthday gift once before, and back then it hadn’t been so hard, Nagisa had just picked up a video game he knew Karma wanted. Though he could do that this year too, nothing seemed _good_ enough. It wasn’t like he was expected to get him much, but Nagisa wanted to. He wanted to give Karma something _special_.

Nagisa explained as much to Nakamura, as they strolled past the local shops. They wouldn’t normally hang out together, even back in 3E, but after a few exchanged texts she’d suggested that she was _great_ at gift buying. Nagisa wasn’t entirely sure how much to trust her on that, but he was completely stuck. Even if they weren’t that close, it was nice to see her again, even if Nakamura had spent a great deal of the year teasing Nagisa. They hadn’t found anything good though

“Nagisa san…” Nakamura smiled deviously, having heard his complaints. “You’re not… dating Karma, are you?”

His immediate flush gave it away. “U-um-”

She cut him off with an extremely over the top laugh, filling the entire street. “Nagisa san, that’s just _precious_.”

Nagisa wanted to curl up. “It’s not like we’re keeping it a secret...”

“Is he good in bed?”

He practically screeched. “I-I”

“C’mon,” she nudged him, “Most of us girls have been wondering for ages.”

He’d never wanted to crawl under a rock and die there so intensely. “I- we haven’t,” he flushed, unsure if everything else they’d done counted, and hid his face away.

“Really? But you’re both so attractive,” she pondered aloud, and then stopped. “Nagisa san~”

He didn’t like the sound of that at all.

Nakamura continued. “Is it because you don’t know how or something?”

“I know how!” He spluttered. At least, he thought he did. He had the basic idea of the action figured out, both in theory and from experiencing the way his body instinctively moved against Karma’s. Not that they’d done _much_ , considering how privacy was an issue. As for everything else, Nagisa just forced himself not to think about it too hard.

“Mmhmm,” Nakamura said sarcastically. “Maybe you should get him some BL manga.”

Nagisa regretted ever accepting Nakamura’s invitation. “B… L…”

“Porn!” She said cheerfully. “Or I don’t know, a knife or something?”

Truth be told, Nagisa was nervous for Karma’s birthday. He could count the amount of times he’d actually been inside Karma’s house on one hand, and each time the whole place had felt kind of empty and unlived in, except for Karma’s actual bedroom which was instead terrifying, full of schemes and genuinely booby trapped. Not only were his parents going to be there to judge Nagisa (he’d met them exactly once before), but he’d been invited to sleep over. They’d never slept together, just the two of them. What if he snored or something?

Though he did eventually choose the perfect gifts over the following days, it didn’t stop him from overthinking it. Especially when a mysterious delivery arrived, packaged in a plain white box. Nagisa was incredibly lucky that he got to it before his mother did, and had the sense to open it in his own bedroom. Inside were a five semi-thin books, each with two boys kissing on the front cover. Underneath those was worse – a packet of condoms and a tube of lubrication, accompanied by a sarcastic note from Nakamura.

Nagisa had almost dropped the box in shock, ashamed to even own such a thing. He quickly stashed it underneath his bed, trying to forget about its existence. That worked for all of fifteen minutes, before curiosity overtook him, and he reached for the manga. He rarely even read popular manga, yet there he was, the owner of the trashy kind. He flicked the first few pages, actually finding a decent amount of plot there.

Though he wasn’t totally captivated by the relationship of ‘Yoichi’ and his ‘ _Akito Senpai’_ , it wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever read. But then the tone quickly shifted away from their domestic lives, and the two characters began to make out. As Nagisa turned each page, the action heated up, and despite the censorship, Nagisa could plainly see exactly what was going where. It alarmed him a little, to see some of his most shameful, glancing thoughts played out so explicitly. The two characters were drawn with these expressions like they enjoyed it.

Nagisa felt betrayed as heat travelled down his body, his length slowly hardening. He could just roll over and ignore it, perhaps… but he was only halfway through the chapter. This was educational, he told himself, undoing his jeans and shuffling out of them. He lay back, supporting the manga with one hand, using the other to stroke his erection slowly. Biting his lip, he turned the page, where the smaller boy was sucking the taller boy. By all means, it should have been grotesque, but Nagisa just kept stroking.

As the scenes progressed, the story got dirtier and dirtier, the taller character thrusting into the small one from behind. Nagisa’s mouth went dry and his mind went to a _very_ dark place. But once the thought had come to him… he couldn’t swallow it away. He wondered… did it really feel that good, to have something inside? His skin burned with desire and curiosity to find out. Shifting up slightly, he pulled his trousers off completely, and rolled over. The manga rested on the sheets next to him as he continued to jerk himself with one hand, the other creeping behind him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced the box, and immediately stopped what he was doing, too lost in his own horniness to feel shame as he reached out for it, producing the bottle of lubrication. Squeezing a bit onto his finger, he reached back around, applying pressure to his entrance. He’d never realised it could be so sensitive there, and he quickly pushed the tip of it in. The lube was a little cold, but he could tell why it was necessary. The new sensation was hardly earth shattering. In fact, it barely even felt _good_. He pushed it a little bit deeper, trying to get used to the foreign feeling.

As he did so, his phone vibrated next to him, jarring him out of it. Nagisa pulled his finger out and let his cock go. He didn’t feel ashamed, exactly, just kind of strange. He was sure that maybe he could like it. Did he want to? Was Nagisa supposed to like being _fingered_? Pushing it to the back of his mind, Nagisa rolled over again, deciding to just sleep on it.

That turned out to be a pretty bad idea, because it only meant that is was Christmas Eve sooner. Nagisa wasn’t so concerned about the natural association of it being a lover’s day, at least. He was shocked his mother was even allowing him to stay over, but he wasn’t going to bring it up. Though he was nervous, it was both the good and the sickening kind. On a whim, he tossed the lube and condoms into his overnight bag, buried underneath his gifts.

When he actually arrived at Karma’s house, he felt relief. Even the briefest of hugs, when it was with the boy he loved, brightened his day. After greeting him with said hug, Nagisa was led inside by Karma, after he’d taken off his shoes at the door. For a moment, there was no sign of nobody else in the home, and Nagisa was beginning to wonder if they truly were by themselves, until Karma’s mum burst into the hallway.

Karma would never admit it, but he looked a lot like his mum. They shared the same crimson hair and golden eyes, although her skin was darker from all the travelling to India and other warm climates. For all they resembled physically, there was a total difference in personality. She smiled widely at Nagisa, and looked like she was restraining herself from giving him a hug.

“Nagisa kun! You’ve grown so much!”

Considering the last time he’d seen Karma’s parents was when he was eleven, Nagisa sincerely hoped so. Before he could respond politely, Karma’s dad raced around the corner, wearing the same smile as his wife.

“Nagisa kun! How have you been?”

How these two people had raised somebody as sadistic as Karma could be, Nagisa could never guess. Then again, Nagisa knew that Karma had spent a lot of time away from their influence. He liked Karma as he was anyway – a forever happy go lucky version of him was too weird to even attempt to comprehend.

Still, Nagisa smiled, and made polite conversation throughout dinner, asking all the appropriate questions about their most recent trip, and answering their own in response. It was kind of nice, having a cheerful family dinner, despite the fact that he knew their relationship was far out of the bounds of perfect if he were to just scratch the surface of things. Karma, knowing where to pick his battles, kept up the same tone as Nagisa from beside him, smiling subtlety. It wasn’t the pure kind of smile that made Nagisa feel giddy, however.

After dinner was out of the way, and everything was cleaned up, he and Karma were excused for the rest of the evening. For the next hours following, they just went to his room and played video games. Nagisa had no idea what he’d even been worrying about, lying on his stomach with the controller. In Karma’s presence, he just felt automatically comfortable. He _loved_ him.

“Karma,” Nagisa said cheerfully after quite a while, looking over at the clock. “It’s past midnight!”

“So?” Karma continued to read casually.

Nagisa launched his body weight, tackling Karma down into a hug. “Happy birthday,” he said softly, and then kissed his cheek.

Karma blinked, but then smiled up at him. “Thank you.”

After spending so much time agonising over it, Nagisa was on edge. “Do you want to open your gifts?”

His face instantly lit up. “You got me a gift?”

Nagisa grinned, and leaned over him to pull the neatly wrapped gifts from his bag. “I hope you like them.”

Curiously, Karma undid the wrapping, and looked at the contents of his gift with glee. Nagisa had ended up buying him two things; a copy of Sonic Ninja signed by the director, and a gleaming double edged thick bladed knife. Though Nagisa could instantly tell that Karma liked them, he didn’t actually say anything at first, admiring them silently.

“How did you get these?” Karma gestured the magazine.

He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. “I just looked in the right place, and I still had some of the bounty money spare.”

Karma unsheathed the knife, rolling it in his palm to test the balance. Something manic glinted in his face, and he swiped the blade like he was going to attack Nagisa. Though he hadn’t been expecting it, Nagisa’s superb reflexed allowed him to easily roll out of the way, grabbing Karma’s wrist to stop a second assault.

“It’s only for self defence,” Nagisa stated.

Nodding, Karma re-sheathed it, and set it on his bedside table. “Thank you Nagisa, I love them.”

“I love you.”

Karma’s eyes widened, and his face turned cherry red. “W-wh-“

Nagisa finally caught up with what he’d just admitted, and he gasped. Though it was completely true, if he had planned on telling Karma, he’d thought he’d do it a lot less out of the blue. He was unwilling to take the statement back though. Karma was his best friend, the person he trusted the most, and even more since they explored the romantic side of their relationship.

If he couldn’t say anything verbally to make it better, Nagisa decided to just show it. He leant over, kissing Karma gently on the cheek. When he pressed into it, Nagisa moved along, cupping his chin to move the sweet kisses to his mouth. For a moment, all Nagisa felt was warmth. Neither of them immediately deepened the kiss, and whilst Nagisa loved those kinds, he quickly decided that _this_ was his favourite.

Of course, being alone, on top of a bed, with a door that actually locked was a situation that occurred so sparingly that there was no way it wasn’t going to be taken advantage of. Nagisa’s hands slid up to cup Karma’s face properly, whilst simultaneously he shifted up on his knees, bringing their faces level and almost pushing his weight into Karma’s chest. Now that the feeling wasn’t so fresh, they naturally clutched at each other, melting into each other’s mouths as they got lost in the kiss.

Nagisa gently begun to push him backwards, slowly lowering them until Karma’s head hit the pillow. Although Nagisa did like gazing up at Karma when he was on top of him, he also enjoyed the power the position gave him, unable to say whether he preferred one or the other. It usually went that whoever landed up on top controlled the pace. Nagisa decided to grind his hips subtly, more focused on proving his love through his kisses than getting either of them off. Which had happened a _few_ times since the first, but not that many.

Using the advantage of having a double bed, Karma easily flipped them over. They did that a lot together too, constantly play fighting which evolved into grinding and rubbing off against each other. By then, the prospect of Karma lying between his thighs was something he was more than comfortable with, or even yearned for. However, in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but consider the manga he’d now stashed away, and the similar position the couple in that had been in.

Apparently it was honesty hour, or at least, Nagisa was still a bit antsy from not getting off the day before after he’d gotten so close, because he pulled away from Karma’s lips.

“Do you want to have sex?”

Though he was braced above him, Karma looked like he was sinking. “Sex?”

Nagisa slid up so he was sitting, and chewed his lip. “Like uhm,” now it was his turn to flush. “If you want to put it inside me.”

Karma’s eyes raked down from his trousers to Nagisa’s body. “Would it fit?”

He nodded. “You have to… stretch first.”

Looking away from, Karma stuttered. “How do you know so much about this?”

There was no way on Earth Nagisa was going to admit to reading gay porn. No way. It probably wasn’t even that accurate, more of a perverted fantasy. But more importantly, Karma didn’t need to know about it. Instead of telling him, Nagisa kissed him slowly again, hands working to swiftly untuck his shirt. He had half the mind to just tear it off, but there was no need to rush, no parents who were due home at any moment to worry about. Even as he reached his trousers, and worked on them, the kisses that made him feel like butter didn’t stop.

Karma snapped out of it a little once his trousers were halfway down his thighs, and began to return the favour. Nagisa’s heart started to beat rapidly at the realisation that they’d never been completely naked together. Even when they’d grinded, they’d only ever bothered to pull their underwear down far enough. When they were finally both left in their underwear, Nagisa leant in to press a kiss to Karma’s collarbone. The gasp his boyfriend let out surprised Nagisa a little – Karma generally wasn’t as sensitive as him anywhere on his torso, although from the neck up he was easily turned into putty.

Nagisa just went with it, trailing the kisses down his pectorals and his hands slid down the curves of his body. Practically leaning over him as he did so, Karma clutched onto Nagisa’s shoulders for support. Feeling the bravery continue, Nagisa decided to flick his tongue across Karma’s nipple. In response, Karma’s body practically vibrated, so he took it further, sucking it into his mouth. With no apparent shame, Karma moaned an octave higher than Nagisa had ever heard his voice even go, higher than he’d moaned the time Nagisa had tried sucking him off.

He was definitely going to make a note of that, but he didn’t push it further. He’d barely gotten one finger inside him, so he could only assume it would take time for him to stretch out enough. There would be another time for teasing. Though Nagisa did lightly scrape his nipple with his teeth as he pulled away, he instead just focused on stripping Karma out of his underwear completely. He swallowed when he looked at his erection. As cocks went, Nagisa had formed the opinion that Karma had a nice enough one, and though it wasn’t overly monstrous it seemed gigantic when he imagined it inside of him.

Once Nagisa was naked too, Karma begun to stare at his ass. “I’m not sure…”

He softened. “We don’t have to.”

Karma’s demeanour shifted almost entirely, as it often did when there was some kind of challenge, or something Karma _took_ as a challenge, at least. Out of nowhere, Karma yanked him by the thighs, causing his lower body to be spread out and exposed to him. Nagisa swallowed, but he trusted him. He _loved_ him.

He made to touch his entrance, but Nagisa gently took a hold of him by the wrist. “Wait a minute.” Nagisa leant over the bed, reaching for where he’d dumped his bag, and fished around in it for the condoms and bottle of lube. “Use this,” he presented it.

Karma looked at him with fire in his eyes. “Did you plan this?”

Nagisa didn’t. At least, not exactly, but he didn’t want to have that discussion. Instead, he shifted again, lifting his legs higher. “Karma…”

Only slightly apprehensively, Karma squirted a bit of the lube onto his fingers, and made for Nagisa’s entrance once more. On instinct, now it wasn’t his _own_ finger, his body naturally moved away, completely unused to the sensation of being touched there. Still, Karma closed the gap, just rubbing his rim with his finger. _Wow._

“Does it feel good?” Karma asked.

Whoops, he must have said that out loud.

“Put it in,” he decided, shifting his hips back against him in encouragement.

Smirking, Karma bent down, pressing a kiss to Nagisa’s earlobe. “Was that an order?” He purred.

“Please.” Nagisa couldn’t take the slow rubbing, setting nerves he didn’t even know he had alight.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Karma pushed the finger in just past the nail. Naturally, Nagisa felt his muscles tense in rejection, but he forced himself to relax, allowing Karma to push it in just a little further, up the first knuckle. Of course it didn’t feel earth shattering immediately, but it didn’t _hurt_ , which was a win in his book. Thankfully, Karma knew his tells pretty well, and began to move the finger in and out just a little bit until his hole naturally tried to suck him in deeper.

With Karma’s mouth on his neck, pressing kisses there through this, and his finger now the whole way inside him, Nagisa couldn’t help but lull his head his head back and moan softly. Although physically it still wasn’t mind blowing, the feeling of Karma surrounding him so completely _was._ Eventually, it didn’t hurt at all, and Nagisa began to rock against the finger as it moved in and out.

“More,” he finally said, comfortable now with the feeling, although it hurt a little when Karma pulled it out to re-apply the lube. And – oh, two fingers was a significantly higher stretch. Nagisa wriggled though, in an attempt to suggest that he was more than okay with it. He knew logically that the better he was stretched out now, the less it would hurt later. Eventually, his muscles relaxed again, accepting the added pressure.

He didn’t even care that Karma was probably leaving bruises all over his neck, which he’d have to hide (for once, his long hair was a welcomed advantage). Two fingers was much more significant than just one once the pain faded, giving Nagisa more of a full feeling that he’d been apparently craving. He hissed again when Karma tried to stretch his fingers out in a scissoring motion, even if he knew it was necessary. Continuing to feel around his inner walls, Karma stroked him from the inside.

“ _Oh_ ,” Nagisa shrieked suddenly, far too loud. And that was it, right there. That was the intense pleasure he’d been exposed to in fantasies.

Karma stilled. “Did I hurt you?”

“N-no,” Nagisa wiggled, trying to get his fingers to brush that spot again. “It felt good there.”

“Here?” Karma tried tentatively, curling his fingers slightly.

Nagisa gave a full body shudder, moaning like he was in the middle of an orgasm. Suddenly enlightened to whatever that was, he rocked back, trying to fuck himself on Karma’s fingers to get more friction there. He was burning, physically needed more, right there, any time of the week.

“Please Karma,” he said quickly, words falling into babbles, “more, please, right there, so good, I don’t know-“

Perhaps it was a mistake to beg for a third finger so quickly, but Nagisa felt blinded. He only noticed that there were tears in his eyes when Karma kissed him on the cheek, and then the lips, in some sort of attempt to distract him from the pain. He also shifted his weight more to his knees, so he could use the hand he’d been bracing himself with to stroke Nagisa’s erection back to life. It worked eventually, and Nagisa got lost in it. He gained the bravery to let go of the sheets he’d been gripping in pain, instead clutching against Karma’s naked back.

“I think I’m ready,” he decided, once the ache was manageable. “Karma,” his name came out like a whisper.

With one final kiss to Nagisa’s lips, Karma pulled away, slowly easing his fingers out and he felt around on the bed for the box of condoms. When he finally produced one, he could barely get a good grip on it, hands too slippery from the excessive amount of lubrication. The slight struggle caused Nagisa to giggle slightly, cutting through the serious tension of the moment as he sat up again and opened it for him. Taking a deep breath, Nagisa reached between Karma’s legs, rolling the latex down based on vague memories of sex ed.

Karma put a light bit of pressure on Nagisa’s shoulder, meaning to push him down, but Nagisa hesitated, thinking about the slight awkwardness that angle had caused at first. He pushed back instead, flushing. He had to move his hair away from his eyes, his ties having become messed up from squirming around against the pillow for so long.

“Can we try it like this, at least at first?” Nagisa asked, manoeuvring their bodies so that he was straddling Karma. This way, at least, all he had to do was go down, and he could control how fast or slow he got there. Karma didn’t actually reply, breathing heavily himself, but the reassuring squeeze against Nagisa’s hips led him to believe it was alright.

Raising up on his knees, Nagisa worked his hand behind him, taking a hold of Karma’s length and guiding it to his entrance. Deciding finally that he was ready, Nagisa lowered himself, cringing as the head breached his rim. Already, it felt gigantic, significantly more than it had in his mouth or hands. He screwed his eyes up, but then Karma begun to stroke the skin of his thighs, and he felt weirdly soothed. Slowly, Nagisa lowered himself just a little more, until at least the entire head of his cock was inside him.

Finally brave enough to look down, Karma looked like he was suffering. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, and Nagisa could tell the effort of which he was biting his lip. Not wanting to draw it out for too much longer then, Nagisa took him inch by devastating inch, until he finally realised that he was sitting on Karma’s hips, and he had his entire erection inside him. Though his insides mostly just felt sore, the realisation that he’d taken all of him, and most definitely was not a virgin anymore, was like a shot of ecstasy throughout his body.

Once they’d both adjusted, a sense of calm washed over them. Again, Nagisa felt like he had all the time in the world, but almost like a paradox, felt frozen in just this one moment, like he didn’t want it to run out. Finally, when the ache of being so full dulled, Nagisa experimented in shifting his hips back and forward. It was like how the fingers had felt before they found that spot – nice, but not particularly overwhelming. Beneath him though, Karma groaned, head tilted all the way up in helplessness. It made Nagisa proud, to so quickly reduce him to that.

Gradually, he picked up the pace, setting a gentle rhythm as his body got more used to the feeling of the hard length within him. Though it never did get massively great for him, the way the increase in pace made Karma pant out soft moans and grip into him was more than enough motivation to continue. When he finally felt up to it, he tried raising himself up again a small bit, before dropping back down to the base. If the small shifts were taking Karma apart, that move had driven him crazy.

“Nagisa~” Karma let out an extended moan, gripping his hips tighter.

Nagisa did it again, discovering that once he got over the discomfort, it felt a lot better than what he’d been doing before. The friction was better, rubbing against his inner nerves in the best possible way. With the revelation that it actually felt good, he picked up the pace, properly riding Karma’s cock like he’d done it a million times before. It caused Nagisa’s already loose hair to eventually tumble down to his shoulders, but he didn’t care. It felt so good, in fact, that he started to let out small whimpers and groans every time he came down.  

Suddenly, Karma’s eyes flew wide open, and he grabbed at Nagisa’s waist with an alarming amount of strength to stop him. From the way he was tensed, and how his body was shuddering, Nagisa didn’t need to ask him what was wrong. It swelled within him, knowing that Karma was close enough that he felt the need to _stop_ him. But, oh, Nagisa wanted revenge for all the times Karma had teased _him_.

“What’s wrong, Karma?” Nagisa said innocently, though through heavy breath.

Karma groaned again, and let his hands slide away onto the sheets. “Feels too good.”

“Should I _stop_?” Nagisa smiled, pushing the hair out of his face.

Danger returned to Karma’s face, and he bolted to sit upright without warning, leaving their faces suddenly close together. “You wouldn’t.”

“I could.”

Nagisa wasn’t entirely sure how Karma managed to pull it off, but he managed to flip them over without sliding out at all, so that he was once again bracing himself over Nagisa’s body. Though Nagisa had lost the feeling of total control, from this position it felt more like their bodies were touching completely, chests sliding together as Karma finally took charge of the movements.

He hadn’t expected to like it as much as he did, handing over the reins so freely, but it had the advantage of leaving him open to surprise. Karma wasn’t even going that fast, not as fast as Nagisa had been riding him at least, but the slow grind ignited his nerves one by one, rather than drove them into overdrive. Gleefully, the position allowed them to kiss, which Nagisa took advantage of as soon as he recognised it.

Even when Karma eventually sped up, unable to take it so slow anymore, they moaned and panted into each other’s mouths. Nagisa rocked back against him, matching every single thrust that drove deep into his body, and wound his arms around his back to dig into his muscles. For a brief moment, Nagisa felt a little bit pounded, before Karma eventually tugged away from his lips, instead moving to groan deeply into Nagisa’s shoulder as he stilled. It was odd, he could feel the pulse of his cock inside him as Karma came, mouthing at his skin as he did so. Nagisa decided he liked it, clenching around him, which earned another whimper.

Once he’d caught his breath, Karma pulled out, but immediately went back to kissing Nagisa, hand wrapping around his own erection. After everything, it didn’t take Nagisa long at all to let himself unwind, crying out Karma’s name like a mantra as he fell apart, finally feeling boneless and still.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Karma removed the condom and threw it in the bin, whilst Nagisa stretched out his legs after having them bent for so long. But once that moment was gone, they practically tumbled into each other’s arms, not bothering to reintroduce the barrier of clothes. The conversation they were probably due to have about this could wait until the morning, Nagisa decided, rolling over onto his side as any other position caused him to wince.

Karma followed him, spooning him from behind almost protectively. It worked incredibly well, causing Nagisa feel completely warm.

“I love you,” Karma mumbled after five minutes, into the skin of his shoulder.

Nagisa’s eyes fluttered shut in exhaustion, but he couldn’t possibly feel any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @livixbobbiex


End file.
